Vivid dreams
by Houseofsouth
Summary: This is my first try on a fan fiction. It s about the Robsten phenomenon. Only for adults... Hope you ll like it. Love Houseofsouth
1. Vivid dreams

**Vivid dreams**

His hand was exploring my body, those beautiful long fingers caressing every inch of my hungering body! He was touching my breasts with such tenderness, his kisses, his warm breath making my body arch up from the ground, pressing him closer to my body. I just wanted him to make love to me.

He felt my lust and gave me a little taste of what was coming.

I touched my nipple with his fingers, moaning, pressing them ever so lightly, making me call out for him to take me.  
I saw into his eyes, those beautiful green sparkling eyes. Seeing the lust smoldering in them, but he wasn´t giving in. He was set on making love to me at his own pace. Then his kisses went down my body, making me feel like I was floating on air.

His hand went down my body, electrifying my skin, making me lusting him even more. He reached the top of my shorts, looking in to my eyes, asking for permission, I smiled at him!

His hands ever so lightly unbuttoned them and slid them off of me. His hands went up my legs, finally reaching where I most wanted them to be. His fingers slid into me, touching my clit, making me almost scream.

Then he did the most incredible thing I´ve ever felt, he bend down lightly kissed my clit, slid the tip of his tongue in and circled around it, licking and sucking ever so lightly. I almost couldn´t breathe.

He looked up at me, smirking a little. "Relax sweetie, I want you to come! Lay back, close your eyes, feel your body, let me do this for you."

Then he went down on me again, licking, sucking, touching me with his warm long fingers. He slid his finger inside of me, pumping it in and out, while his tongue never stopped. These slow motions was so erotic, and all of a sudden he started humming my song, while he was doing all of this to me.

The vibration of his humming, his soft lingering tongue and his fingers touching me from the inside was just too much. My body arched of the sand; my head felt like it exploded, my whole body felt like nothing I´ve ever felt. And he felt it! "Come baby, come for me!"

I screamed out my orgasm and felt like I was floating among the million stars above our heads.

He smiled at me, while he laid himself on top of me, penetrating me, almost making me come again. I longed for him.

I wrapped my legs around his body, making room for him. He moaned and slowly moved in and out of me. His eyes never left mine, he smiled and I could feel him get bigger, harder and I longed for him to come inside of me. I wanted nothing more, than to see this beautiful man's face while he came to his orgasm.

His movement became a little faster, and we could both feel, that we came to our climax, I would come again, I wanted to come again, with him inside of me. We moaned louder, his movements accelerated and we both screamed out our orgasms, while looking into each other's eyes – my beautiful green eyed angel...


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The beach was beautiful, the palms were swaying in the light breeze and the sea was the most amazing azure blue; but I didn't see any off it. I was just standing here, on the porch at this amazing beach house in the Philippines, panting.

I had the dream again. My dream! My secret!

The dream had been a lot more vivid this time, as it had the last couple of months. This time my green eyed angel had been more real, closer! I could almost hear him say my name. I so longed to hear his voice, to feel him.

I've had this dream for almost 1 year now, but lately it came more frequently. It wasn't always the same scenery, but the dreams always started, with me hearing this beautiful heartbreaking voice singing a song.

(I have searched for this song everywhere, ever since I dreamt it the first time, but it doesn't seem to exist, other than in my dreams. I have tried to replay it on my guitar for my friends, but they didn't know it either.)

Sometimes he found me on a beach, a club, my house or at a hotel. But always playing his guitar, singing my song and always found my eyes in the crowd. I could never remember if I had seen his face, his body or really heard him talk to me in my dreams, when I woke up. But I could always remember his beautiful green eyes, feeling like he looked straight into my soul, feeling warm, safe and loved.

The dream always ended with me making love to him. Feeling his hands all over me, hearing him hum my song, feeling me reaching my climax – and then.. I always woke up! And this time it was no different.

Like always I'm now standing here panting like I really just made love, my hair all wet, body all wound up, but feeling all alone, almost wanting to cry. But how can I? Why should I cry over this guy? I don't even know him, never met him and it was all just a dream.


	3. Morning

**Chapter 1:Morning**

"Morning honey, did you sleep well?"

My mother, always the same sweet cheery mom. She just loved having the whole family together on vacation. It didn't happen often, that all our schedules matched. But this time we all could go away for two weeks.

My dad had this connection to some guy from Summit, that happened to have this beach house in the Philippines, and he would lend it to us. It was sometimes a little hard for us, to find a place where we could be alone, and no one knew us. But this house was just perfect. It was secluded and right at the beach, there was a small boat, so dad could go fishing with the "boys" and mom and I could relax in the sun, listen to music and talk.

Mom always wanted to talk about boys; I think she was kinda worried about me, never having had a date or talking too much about boys. But there never really had been any guys that I liked, not enough to bring home to meet my family anyway. I found it kinda nice though, that she did care. Lots of my friends' moms didn't really care what their daughters did or who they were dating or doing.

"Morning, yeah I slept well, thanx!" I lied!

But my green eyed angel was my secret and I didn't wanna tell anybody about him, not even my mom. I kinda liked having him all to myself.

I smirked a little, but luckily nobody noticed.

"What do you all think about all of us going sightseeing today, a little shopping and then go to dinner, at the hotel in town tonight?" my mom asked.

We all nodded. It was a good idea. We had already been here for 8 days, and hadn't been away from either the house or the beach since we came. And I really needed some alone time to clear my head.

"Mom, do you know if there is an ice cream shop in town?" Nicky told me about this delicious purple ice cream, I just had to try, if I found it over here.

"I think it's called "Ube"!"

"I'm sure there is, would be strange otherwise, we are at the beach right!" My mom laughed at me, she knew me fare to well. I just love ice cream.

We all sailed into town. Luckily the day went really well, not even one person looked at us, and no one knew us. It was kinda strange for once, to go around like a normal family. No one wanted a picture, an autograph or looked strangely at us. We just were this totally normal family. I was high on the feeling of freedom.


	4. Frantic

**Frantic**

Night time came, and we went to the hotel for dinner. It was really beautiful. They had this stunning restaurant, it was out doors and there was these lights hanging from all over the ceiling, it looked like thousand of stars. We were seated right at the beach side, there was a cool breeze, the sea was stunningly blue and there where palm trees all over, it just looked like paradise.

We all had the most incredible dinner and they had the Ube ice cream, it tasted so good, that I had two portions. I was totally ecstatic. The day had been wonderful.

As often in hotels there was a dance floor, and my mom and dad just had to dance to the music. There was a grand piano and a small man was sitting there playing all those beautiful tunes. The night was almost to perfect for words. My mom and dad looked so happy and the guys were allowed to go out on to the beach to talk to these to gorgeous girls. But I was fine, just sitting here being happy.

And then all of a sudden I heard him. I was just 100% sure it was him!

I stood up, accidentally knocking over the chair, running in the direction that I heard the music coming from. It was the song, my song! I heard his voice.

Where was he, where was the music coming from?

I ran like a lunatic around the hotel, into the lobby, almost knocking over this poor little old lady, apologizing, running further into the hotel. And finally the music came closer.

My heart was beating so hard, that I could feel the thrumming in my ears.

Where was he?

I almost started crying, I could hear that the song almost was at the end. I ran franticly into the hotels bar area, the doorman trying to stop me, but he lost me in the crowd. And there at the far end of the room, there he was.

My angel!

On stage this beautiful man with light brown hair sat, playing his guitar singing my song. And at the end of the song, he looked up, and like in all my dreams, his beautiful green sparkling eyes found mine, looking straight into my soul.


	5. Stumbling

**Stumbling **

I felt like my whole body just wanted to run into his arms. But my mind was busy telling me, "He doesn't know you!", "Don't make a fool of yourself!", "OMG he is really here!" My mind was babbling on and on!

But this incredible gorgeous man, gracefully bowed to the audience, smiled the most heartbreaking smile, stood up from the chair and walked directly towards me.

I totally panicked!

I turned around wanting to run away as fast as I could.

I was in jeans and an old white tank top and converse shoes. I couldn't meet the man of my dreams looking like this.

I turned and "BANG!" I fell like a brig, over this beautiful blond girls long legs, stretching out from the couch she was sitting on.

I didn't know if I should get up or just stay there, hoping that it was all a really bad dream, and that I would wake up in a second.

But then this warm hand caressed my shoulder and my angels voice spoke to me.

"Are you hurt?"

I looked up, and totally lost my voice (or maybe my mind), the only thing I could do was take his hand, and feeling help me up of the floor.

I brushed his chest a little, standing up, and could smell the most incredible sweet sensual fragrance in the world. My heart started to beat even harder and I gasped a little. My cheeks turned red, thinking of my latest dream of him making love to me, in the sand on our beach back at the beach house. Had that dream been an omen?

"Are you alright, love!" He asked again.

"Yes, thanx! I said, so low I wondered if he could hear me at all.

"You look like you´ve just seen a ghost, come let us go outside for some fresh air!"

He took me by the hand, and we slowly walked through the bar. I could feel him, he was really here, and I could hear his voice. I felt like I almost was on the verge to faint. "Come on Kris, stop being so dramatic", I told myself. But my heart was racing and I almost fell over one more time, because I only looked at him, while we were walking out of the hotel.

He laughed a little and looked at me smiling.

"So here we are; sit down and I´ll just get you some water! Or would you like something else?"

"No water is just fine!" I said, while I sat down.

"Although I would rather have you", I said in my mind.

I gasped, oh god, did I just say that out loud, I thought. No I didn´t, did I? No I didn´t he just kept on walking to the outside bar. OMG, I´m losing my mind here. Am I dreaming?

I pinched myself. No I was awake. I looked out at the ocean, trying to calm myself.

Suddenly he was there. I could smell him, this intoxicating fragrance.

I looked up, and he sat so near to me, that I almost jumped when I looked straight into his eyes.

I gasped!

"So love, do you feel a little better? You look like the fresh air worked like a charm!" He smiled at me, that beautiful dazzling smile.

"Yes thanx", I said. "Sorry about what happened in there. I´m a little clumsy by nature."

He laughed out loud.

"Do I know you?" He asked. "I feel like I´ve met you before."

"No sorry", I said. "We´ve never met. I would have remembered if we had!" Oh god I´m flirting, I never flirt.. My cheeks turned a little red again. Damn, my body is working against me today.

"Ok, I just felt like I saw an old friend, when I spotted you in there!"

I laughed. "Is that a line you normally use, when you pick up girls?"

He immediately looked like I really hurt his feelings. Oh man, my stupid mouth, think before you talk. I just wanted to turn back the time, to erase what I´ve just said.

But he recovered quickly.

He smiled a little smile at me and lifted his drink.

"All right, then cheers, to new friends!"

"I´ll drink to that", I smiled and lifted my glass.

I´ll never hurt him again. I´ll never say anything stupid to him again, I chanted to myself.

"I´m Rob by the way." He said.

"I´m Kris!"

Strange to tell someone my name. Haven´t done that in years. Normally I had to pretend not to be me, to get rid of people.

"So are you here on vacation?"

"Yes, I´m here with my family, we´ve been here 8 days now. How about you?, Your performance in there, was that I gig?, Do you work here?" (Ha Ha I´m babbling again.)

He smiled, he probably thought the same. "No, that was just this thing they call open-mic- night. I do that sometimes, it fun! I´m here on vacation with some friends."

"How long are you staying here?"

"We´re here for 6 more days. How about you guys?" Man I hope he isn´t going home to soon.

"We´re going home the day after tomorrow. Where do you come from?"

My heart almost felt like it turned black, no! Don´t go, I don´t wanna loose you again, I just found you! My mind was screaming!

"I´m from California. And you?"

"I´m from London. Ever been there?"

"Yes, a couple of times. I really love it there."

"I´m going to do something I´ve never done before now, but here I go!" He said.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me tomorrow night? My friends and I are going to do this bonfire thing tomorrow, at a beach a couple of miles down the road, and I´m missing a date."

"YES!" I said, a bit too loud, I think.

His eyes lit up and he smiled widely. "Great! Do I pick you up, here at the hotel?"

"I don´t live here. I´m staying at this beach house, we have to sail in here. But what if I just pick you up, down by the dock tomorrow night? And then we can sail down to that beach. What time does the bonfire start?"

"At eight o´clock. We´re making hot dogs, so don´t have dinner before you come! I´m going all in here, fancy date and dinner and all!" He laughed. "I have never been picked up for a date, on a boat before, that´s a first! What do you say, you pick me up at the dock, at seven then?"

"Sure!" We both smiled. I couldn´t believe it. First I find my angel and now I´m going on a date with him. My head was spinning.

"Are you alone here tonight?" He asked.

"No, I´m here with my family. OMG my family, they don´t know where I am!" He jumped in his seat. "Why? Did you run out on them or something?" He laughed.

My cheeks turned red. "Yes, kind of!" I said.

He turned closer to me. "I really like this!" He said, and lightly touched my cheek with his hand. My skin felt like it burst into flames and my whole body ached to touch him to.

He leaned in and lightly kissed me. I couldn´t believe this was really happening.

He enlightened my burning lust for him. I let my hands find his hair and engorged my fingers into it, it was so soft and I kissed him passionately. He took me into his arms, and lifted me onto his lap. I felt like I wanted to stay there forever..


	6. New experiences

**New experiences **

I couldn´t believe that I really was kissing him. And that he wanted to kiss me too.

We just met, less than an hour ago.

He moaned, hugged me closely. He moved his lips and started to kiss me softly up and down my neck and stopped right behind my ear. My body shivered, this was just so sensual.

"Ok, just for the record, I don´t go kissing all girls 45 min. after I meet them, ok!" He chuckled!"

"I don´t mind" I whispered and kissed the back of his neck. I could feel his body shift uncomfortably, it made me move even closer to him, and I could feel his erection. That only made me want him even more. But I didn´t dare to say anything; I just looked him deep in the eyes. And it felt like he could see the lust in my eyes. He gave me a deep passionate kiss.

"Ok, don´t you think we´d better find your family. They must be worried!", he said!

I didn´t wanna move an inch, but he was right. My mom probably was frantic by now.

"You're right I said!" sighing and reluctantly standing up! But I could hear my voice sounding like a little child, which had to give back her toy.

He smiled at me and said, "Come on, love! We have all day tomorrow!"

"All night", I corrected him!

"Yeah, you right." He said looking just as sad as I guess I did.

"We´ll work out something, but first we´d better find your family." He took my hand and we started walking toward the restaurant.

My whole family was sitting at the restaurant, having a nightcap, talking to the two girls my brothers met at the beach earlier, laughing. But my mother's eyes lit up, when I walked towards them.

Not before I stood in front of all of them, I realised, I stood here hand in hand with Rob.

OMG, what was I gonna tell them? "Hi, please say hello to my secret lover, my green eyed angel, my destiny!" But Rob beat me to it.

He smiled his most dazzling smile, shook hands with all of them.

"Hi, I´m Rob!", he just said. And like nothing was different, they all just said hi, and went on with their conversations. My mom winked at me and smiled.

Rob got us some chairs and like a gentleman helped me to my seat, and ordered some drinks for us.

We all talked, what felt like all night, we laughed, told fun and embarrassing stories about the past. And all the time, Rob never let go of my hand.

But sadly, we had to go home. The restaurant was about to close.

Rob looked at me and then turned to my dad. "Would it be ok, if I sailed Kris home tonight? My friend has this boat down at the dock!"

My dad smiled and said, "Sure Rob, that's just fine. See you in a while, honey!" He said and smiled at me.

God I´m just so lucky, I have the coolest parents ever, I thought to myself.

Rob took me by the hand and we started walking down the beach.

"So, do you have to be home, like right now", he asked and looked me deep in the eyes.

"No, I guess I have an hour or so. What did you have in mind?" I asked. I just sensed that something big was coming.

"I thought about taking you to this place I discovered a couple of days ago."

"Ok, where is it!" I asked. My heart was beating like crazy. I could be totally alone with him, yeahh! Ok, a normal person would be scared right now. I´m going somewhere alone with this guy, I don´t really know and I´m ecstatic, I giggled inside!

"Come and you´ll see", he said.

We walked to the dock and went down to this motorboat, sweet and a little small, but just fine for the two of us. We sailed up along the beach and then turned a little towards the ocean.

"Look!" he said and pointed toward the ocean. Out there this little island turned up, it looked like something out of a dream. White sand sparkling in the moonlight, and palms swaying in the light breeze. Look he said and pointed at something else, at first I couldn´t see what it was, but then I recognized the shape. Their where 5 dolphins swimming in front of the island.

"OMG! I always wanted to see dolphins" I was so excited. I looked at Rob and he smiled at me. I jumped over to him, and kissed him.

We pulled the boat up on to the beach and tied it to a palm tree and sat down in the sand. We looked for a long time, at the moon and the dolphins.

"So, would you like to swim with the dolphins?"

"Sure, why not!"

Man I was lucky I still had my bikini on. I really would love to swim naked with him, but that would be kinda weird, to do with a guy I don´t really know.

We took our clothes of. Oh god, he looked even more amazing without his clothes on. There we stood almost naked, my body just wanted to jump on him, and make my dream become reality.

Come on, Kris! Don´t be a slut. You can do this! I took his hand and we walked into the ocean.

The water was warm. We swam a little while, sometimes our arms and legs touched and every time I just wanted to get closer to him. Suddenly the dolphins were there, they swam right next to us, we could touch them, and they didn´t mind. They were just as curious as us, it looked like. Rob came closer to me, he looked so happy, he smiled at me. I must have looked like a kid in a candy store. I laughed while swimming with these beautiful creatures and I just had the best time.

As sudden as the dolphins had shown up, they also disappeared.

Rob came to me, and took me by the hips and held me close. He kissed me passionately once and then let go of me!

"Come, love! We´d better get going. Don´t want your parents to get worried. Or else, I´m not sure I can take you to the bonfire tomorrow."

We walked out of the water hand in hand. I felt so safe and happy.


	7. Dreams come true

**Dreams come true**

I couldn´t believe what was happening right here. Here I was on a secluded romantic island, with my angel and it was real, finally it wasn´t a dream.

Rob looked at me. He must have seen the happiness in my eyes; he walked toward me, hugged me closely and whispered. "I can´t believe what is happening. Why do I feel like I just came home? I feel like I´ve known you forever."

"I feel the same way!"

He leaned in and kissed me softly.

My heart started to beat frantically and my breath betrayed me, I panted. I just wanted him to make love to me, so much. I felt like I was living last night's dream.

I opened my mouth and his tongue found mine. Our kisses became more urgent and I could feel he wanted me just as much.

His hands slid down my back, every touch was electrifying my skin. I wanted to touch his naked skin, to feel him!

We fell down into the sand, touching, exploring each other's bodies. He was so muscular, slim and his lips so soft and lingering. His hands touched my breast and my nipple turned hard, he moaned.

"You just feel so perfect!" he gasped.

"Don´t stop", I said. "I want you to touch me, please!"

He smiled a wide smile, and said. "Honey, I want you really bad too, but I´m sorry, I´ve promised your parents that I´ll get you home."

I grasped the back of his shorts and said: "Please, just one minute more! I can´t let go of you right now." The movement made him slide even more on top of me, and I could feel how hard he was. We both moaned. "You´ll be the death of me, Kris", he said.

He kissed me hard and I knocked him over, so that I could be on top of him.

I wanted him so much. I grasped the elastic of his shorts and slid them down a little. His erection, shown to me in all its glory. His eyes got big. "You are a naughty girl aren´t you, Kris!" I smiled at him. I had been dreaming of this for a long time.

I touched his erection, he was big and hard and I could tell, he was very aroused, with me sitting here on top of him. Guessing, that this was another first for him.

Right there and then I decided that this was it. I wanted him, right here and now.

I slid a little down and took him in my mouth. He gasped and his back arched of the sand, this just made him go deeper into my mouth and he moaned even louder. I could feel me getting even wetter and wanting him inside of me.

I stood up, took of my panties; he looked at me with a lust in his eyes, that only made me want him even more.

I sat down on his lap, his erection pushed hard inside of me, making me almost come immediately. He´s movements became slow, erotic and mindblowingly sexy, he held me by the hips, to control our pace. Then he said. "Kris, I want you to enjoy this just as much as I do." And then he did exactly what I dreamed about so many times. His hand let go of my hip and he touched my clit.

"Kris, you´re so wet", he gasped. "Come for me, baby!"

His fingers caressed my clit, circling it, pressing ever so lightly.

I could feel him getting even harder inside of me and our pace getting faster.

He´s eyes were locked on mine the whole time, and I felt like he had been waiting for me too, for a long time.

We kissed passionately and I could feel my body giving in, I trembled, I was almost there and Rob could feel it too.

"Come, baby come!" He smiled and looked at me. My body felt like it exploded and he came in that exact same moment. We both screamed out our orgasms.

And like in my dreams, it felt like our bodies and minds melted together.

We just laid there for a minute not saying anything, just snuggling. My heart felt like it was about to explode, I was so happy.

"Kris, this was the most amazing moment of my life. I know this sounds crazy, but I´m falling in love with you."

I kissed him.

"I know this sounds really weird, we´ve only known each other a couple of hours, but I feel like you are my soul mate."

"Baby, I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same. I feel like I have been waiting for you all my life." I started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Rob asked with a serious facial expression.

"Sorry, sorry, I was just the thought of my family and friends faces, if I came home after have known you a couple of hours and said: Hi guys, here´s Rob, he´s my soul mate, I have been waiting for him all of my life!"

Rob started laughing too. "Your right, my family and friends would probably think I had gone mad too, if I came home with that news."

"Come sweetie, we´ve better get some clothes on you, I don´t want you to freeze. And we better get you home."

"I´d rather lay here with you for the rest of my life", I giggled and gave him a kiss on his chest.

"Me too, but I don´t wanna get in trouble with your parents." He rolled us over and kissed me.

He moaned. "I better stand up right now, or we´re gonna be here the rest of the night." He smiled, and I could feel him getting excited again between my legs.

"I wouldn´t mind" I smiled at him.

But Rob jumped up and took my hand. "Come, we have all day tomorrow, we can go out here gain if you want to", he winked at me and smiled.

We got dressed, untied the boat and pushed it into the water. Rob helped me up on desk and jumped up, stumbling and fell on top of me. We laughed so hard, and I could feel him get excited again. "Mmmm, I really like you being right here on top of me," I giggled.

"So do I" Rob laughed and kissed me.

He stood up and we started sailing home to the beach house.

My mood got more and more sour, the closer we got to me being home. And I could see Rob had the same facial expression as I did.

"I think we´re going nuts or what do you think?" Rob asked and looked at me.

"The thought of letting you go home right now hurts!"

"Rob, I don´t want you to go either. We have such short time to be together. You are going home in a day and a half."

We got to the dock and tied up the boat. Hand in hand we silently walked up to the porch. Mom and dad was sitting there, and I had to force myself to smile.

"Hi guys", my mom said. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah mom, Rob took me to this magic place, and we swam with the dolphins."

"Oh honey, that sounds wonderful, you have to show it to us one of these days. I would love to try that too."

Rob smiled at me. I think he thought about the activities after us swimming with the dolphins; the mere thought of us on the beach made my cheeks turn red and a gasped a little. But luckily only Rob noticed. He turned to me, stroked my cheek and smiled.

"We´ll I have to go, but I´ll see you tomorrow." Rob said.

My heart sank to my stomach.

"Mom, I´ll just say go with Rob and say goodbye!"

"Sure honey, bye Rob, hope we get to say goodbye to you tomorrow".

"Sure Jules, I´ll pop in sometime and say goodbye. John", Rob waved and we went down to the dock.

Rob whispered. "I´ll come as fast as I can tomorrow morning, and we´ll go to our island again, ok?"

I smiled at him, and jumped in his arms and kissed him. "Please come as fast as this boat can sail, ok! I´ll miss you like crazy."

He kissed me hard and passionately and then let me go.

"Sweet dreams, love!"

He jumped on board and sailed away, waving at me.

I just stood there and looked as he sailed away, until I couldn´t see him anymore. And then went up to mom and dad.

"You guys had a great time right, honey!" Mom asked with a smile in her voice.

"The best, mom! I´ll just go to bed ok, I´m beat."

"Have a shower first, ok honey! It´s gonna be a hot night and it will help you to fall asleep."

I took the shower, but had to relief myself in there. I had Rob's moans and hands on my body in my head, and had to get myself to relax or I´d never fall asleep. He had turned me into some crazy sex hungering teen. I giggled at my thoughts.

Oh god, how I wished that he would be in my bed when I got into my room. But sadly everything was as I left it this morning. I went to bed and tossed and turned, but finally at about 3 o´clock I fell asleep.


	8. Surprice

**Surprice**

I dreamt of me and Rob walking around hand in hand on the beach and kissing. We both were so happy and he said that he would never let me go. We then got down into the sand and started making out, his hand touching my body. My hand went down into his shorts, touching his erection; he was so big and hard. He looked at me and said "I love you so much, Kris!"

"Kris, Kris.. wake up love!" I woke up, this voice was whispering to me and I opened my eyes!

Rob was right there in my bed, holding me in his arms. "Hi!" He smiled at me. I rolled on top of him and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm, Rob said. I wanna wake up with you every morning, if that's the way you react, just by my presence."

"Sorry", I whispered. "I´m just so happy to see you, I had this dream about you. But how long have you been here? And how did you get in here?"

He giggled. "I couldn´t sleep. I told my friends I met this wonderful woman, and that I had to see you again. I took the boat out here and I looked into all the windows. Man I´m lucky that all of your family are sleeping. They would have been scared to see my face looking into their rooms. I climbed in through the window. I´ve been here since 3.45 am. I snuck in here looked at you sleeping and climbed into bed with you." He laughed.

"You were talking in your sleep, honey! It must have been either a really good or scary dream, you were calling my name."

My cheeks turned bright red. "Hmmm, it was a really good dream", I whispered.

"Will you tell me about it?" He asked.

"I can show you!" I said. He looked at me with a confused expression.

My hands slid down his bare chest and into his pants taking him into my hand. He gasped.

"Kris, you are so sexy. I love the mere thought of you having those kinds of dreams about me." He kissed me like he hadn´t seen me in days. My heart was jumping with joy.

But suddenly we could hear some noise, coming from my parents' bedroom. Rob giggled. "Oh god, I don´t hope they come in here right now, that would be hard to explain. Me laying here, with your hand down my pants!"

"Come!" I said. I took him be the hand and got of the bed.

I walked to the desk and wrote a note for my mom.

_Hi mom! _

_I went for a walk down the beach, my room was so hot. I will be back for breakfast._

_Love Kris_

It wasn´t a total lie. My room was too hot and I wanted to be alone with Rob.

We climbed out of the window and ran like silly kids, laughing like crazy down the beach.

"I really need to go for a swim" I told Rob. "I need to cool down."

"Why is that, honey!" He smirked at me.

"Don´t you be so smock!" I smacked his ass and started to run. He quickly caught up to me, caught me by the hips and turned me towards him. He started kissing me and then pushed me into the water. I started to laugh, so hard that I swallowed a lot of sea water. Rob came into the water and grasped me.

"Here comes your personal lifeguard" He said and grabbed me. Pulling me up with him. We ended up laying in the sand under some palm trees bending out into the water. It felt like being alone in paradise.

We were laughing so hard and the movements did exciting things to our bodies. We could both feel how much we both wanted to be closer. We started to rip our clothes of, kissing and touching each other. But suddenly our movements became calmer. Robs hands pressing me down into the sand, looking straight into my eyes.

"Today it must be my turn!" He grinned.

He slid down my panties and looked at me. "You are just so beautiful! I really love you, Kris!"

"I love you too, Rob!" I whispered.

He started to kiss my body from the top of my head, my neck, my chest, my breasts, licking my nipples. My stomach hips, my inner thigh, my knees and down to my ankles. My body shivered with lust.

Then his hands and mouth reach my vagina and he started slowly to lick me and pressing his finger slowly inside of me. Just like in my dreams..

"Oh god, Rob! I have been dreaming about this, please don´t stop!" I cried out.

The tip of his tongue circled my clit and licking slowly, and then he started to suck on it. I felt like my body would explode. His finger inside of me started to circle calmly around the walls. And then he found my spot!

My back arched of the sand, and I couldn´t stop calling his name.

He didn´t stop. He continued to lick and suck and tickle and lightly pres my g-spot. I could feel my body shake and I was gasping. It´s was mindblowingly erotic.

He could feel that my orgasm wasn´t far away. Then he did it. I couldn´t believe it. He started to hum our song.

"Come love, come for me" he whispered.

My body and mind exploded while I screamed out my orgasm!

Rob crawled on top of me, calmly pressing his erection inside of me.

"I wanna feel you, I wanna come inside of you. Just lay still, I´m gonna give you one more, honey!"

Oh, I liked him talking dirty!

He calmly took my legs and placed my ankles on his shoulders and started to move in and out of me. I started to press all the way down to my core and pressing my clit. Then he slid his knees under me, pressing my body up, so that he could use both hands pleasuring me. This made me go over the top. I started to beg him to do me harder.

He gave me what I wanted. He started to accelerate his thrusting and said. "I´m gonna come baby, come with me."

"I am, I am", a gasped and he could feel that I was right there with him.

We both came like an explosion calling each other's names.

"Mmmm, this was a great way to start of our day! Rob said afterwards.

"I agree!" I grinned.

"Let's go for a swim. I can´t let you go home the way you look right now", Rob said.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"You look gorgeous, beautiful, mindblowingly sexy, but even your mom and dad would be able to see, that you just had sex. You are glowing and you have the sweetest case of sex hair."

"Ha Ha! Ok, let´s go for a swim."

I loved swimming naked with him. Feeling his naked body close to mine.

We decided that I would walk home alone and that he would come in an hour and pick me up. I almost danced all the way home. I was so happy.

"Hi honey, did you have a great walk, you look so happy!" Mom asked as I walked in the door.

"The best and I went for a swim too; it was great to cool off a little."

"Come have some breakfast, I made us strawberries and pancakes."

I sat down at the table with my family, and had mom's great breakfast, humming my angels' song.


	9. Bonfire

"Honey, Rob is here, to pick you up!" I heard Mom calling me. I was in the bathroom taking a shower.

"Just send him to my room, Mom. I´ll be right there!"

Omg, my heart started to beat like crazy. I wanted to run right up the hallway and into his arms, but suddenly I felt like it was our first date. Ha ha, that thought was so funny. We had only known each other less than 24 hours and had been fucking like rabbits multiple times already, silly to feel like this.

I dried off, wrapped my towel around me and took a deep breath.

When I walked into my room Rob almost took my breath away. He was laying on my bed, looking at me with the most amazing smile on his face.

"Come here, love." He said and reached for my hand.

He pulled me down into his arms. And kissed me, long and soft.

"You look amazing right now. We better get you dressed, or I´ll not be able to handle myself. And I don´t think your parents would like to hear any sexual noises from in here." He smirked.

"I think your right, but I´d rather lock my door and lay here in your arms, for the rest of the day." I laughed.

He kissed me again, and we could both feel the sexual tension building between us. Reluctantly I got of the bed and started to let my towel fall to the floor. Rob smiled a huge smile, when the towel hit the floor.

I got dressed and Rob and I walked out on the porch to my parents.

"Hey guys. So where are you going today?" My mom asked.

"I´m taking her sightseeing around the island." Rob said.

"Have fun."

"Hey mom, I´ll might not be getting home tonight. Rob and his friends are doing this bonfire thing at the beach and we might all sleep there. Is that ok?"

"Sure honey. Rob take good care of her and Rob I want her home in one piece, ok!" my mom said smiling.

"I promise you, I´ll guard her like a mad dog." Rob laughed

We walked to the dock and Rob helped me into the boat. He hugged me tightly.

"So you want to spend the night with me? He smirked. Are you ready to meet my friends?

"I don´t want to let you go today, not for one second. And I am sooo ready to meet your friends. It will be so much fun, to hear all the embarrassing stories, they can tell me.

You heard so many of my stories last night, now it´s my turn."

Rob laughed.

"I´m so screwed, they will tell you so many stories. But first I´ll be taking you sightseeing and you just have to trust me, I´m not telling you where we are going.

Rob sailed the boat out the cove and took a left turn. I´ve never been that way, that's kinda strange, I thought. Wonder what´s on the other side?

Rob looked at me. "What´s up, love?"

"I´ve never been on this side of the cove. I just thought about how strange that was."

"Good, then this makes our trip even more fun" He smiled with the worlds biggest smile. I really like that smile, I thought.

After 20 min. we sailed into this beautiful little cove. On the one side, there were these big cliffs and on the other well hidden behind a lot of palm trees, this gorgeous white sandy beach, and to my surprice a little hut hidden behind a big huge palm. It looked like something out of a dream.

"OMG Rob, how did you find this?"

"I was on a boat ride with Tom, my friend, the other day, and we found it by accident. Tom had to pee and he didn´t want to do it in front of me on the boat, so we landed here. Ha HA HA!"

"It´s the most amazing place I´ve ever seen. Can we go take a look at it?"

Rob sailed the boat onto the beach. He took me into his arms and kissed me. "Sorry, I just felt like it had been years since I kissed you." He said.

"Let´s go."

We went strolling around the beach and into the palm forest, talking about friends, experiences and family.

It was almost surreal, walking in this paradise with Rob´s hand in mine. It felt so nice, to be here, not worrying about paparazzi, people looking or falling over curbs. Don´t ask!  
It was great to hear him talk so proudly about his family, he really loved them. It was nice to hear a guy talk that way about his family in a nice loving way. All other guys I know, always hates there parents or siblings. He told me about his friends, his love for music and how much he loved reading.

He really is the perfect man, I though. How the hell am I ever gonna let him go? He has to go home tomorrow and I have to stay here, for a little while longer. He´s going to the other side of the world.

COME ON KRIS, CALM DOWN! I wanna enjoy the time we´ve got.

I turned to him, and kissed him passionately.

"Hey, how did I earn that kiss?" He asked with a big grin.

"I just felt like it." I didn´t want to tell him, how scared I was of letting him go tomorrow.

"Come, I wanna show you something." He took m y hand and we walked to the little hut on the beach.

"Don´t be mad, ok." He said while putting his one hand over my eyes and the other helping me trough the door into the little hut.

"Why should I be mad? I would only get really mad at you, if you are going to sit me in a basket full of snakes", I giggled.

He took his hands of my eyes, when I we stood inside the hut.

I was speechless. Inside this cute and very small hut, it looked like it was sparkling. All over the walls and in the ceiling, there were these really small flashlights hanging. The whole floor was padded with soft blankets and in the middle of the floor there was a basket with food and wine.

"Rob, I´m speechless. How, when, why, what...?" I really didn´t know what to say.

"I just had a little time to prepare. You went home, to have breakfast and shower, and I just sailed into the mainland and did a little shopping. I was really busy, I hope you like it?"

I fell into his arms and accidentally, but conveniently threw him down onto the blankets. "I love it, Rob." I whispered.

He kissed me softly and held me tight. "I thought you would." He said.

"Why did you ask me, not to be mad at you?" I asked.

"I told my friends, we weren´t gonna make it to the bonfire tonight. I told them we were gonna hang with your family tonight. I wanted to be alone with you." He smirked. I loved that smirk.

"Well I don´t like lying to my parents. But we can just tell them it was a great bonfire, and I feel like I already know your friends. You´ve told me a lot about them."

"I will make a bonfire for you, don´t want you to get cold and I will look after you." He grinned.

"What are you up to?"

He had the funniest look on his face.

"Just wait and see, I´m really good at coming up with a lot of surprises." Rob sat up and looked for something in the basket.

"Here it is." He took up this little present, wrapped in light green paper and with a sweet little bow around it. "I wanted to give you something to remember me by."

He gave me the little box. My hands were shaking. I´ve never gotten a gift from a guy before, that really ment something. I was really nervous.

"Come on, love. Unwrap it."

I calmly took of the bow and paper. Inside this little velvet box appeared. I opened it and there it was. This beautiful silver necklace with a small pendant.

"Thank you so much, Rob. Will you help me put it on?" I asked.

I felt like I was about to cry. This was the sweetest thing I´ve ever experienced. His eyes were beaming, he looked so happy.

"Sure." He said and got behind me, lifted up my hair and helped me to put the necklace on. He kissed my neck ever so softly and whispered. "I think I am falling in love with you."

I turned and kissed him. "Thank you so much. I will wear it forever." I felt like my heart was about to burst. I´ve never felt this loved or in love in my life.

How could this be real. How in the world could I be so lucky, to find the man of my dreams, on this tiny little island, on the other side of the world.

I think Rob could see how happy I was. He took my hand and laid it on his chest, right where his heart was.

"Can you feel my heart? I feel like it´s about to burst." He smiled his dazzling smile and put both his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. "I´m going to make love to you right now, or I´m going to loose my mind." He whispered.

He slowly started to kiss me all over my face; my forehead, my eyelids, the tip of my nose, just below my ear, nibbling my earlobe, kissing my lips; and then he started to take my t-shirt off.

His hands caressed my with the gentlest touch almost tickling, but mostly mindblowingly sensual, his lips made my skin feel like it was on fire, every time they touched me.

I felt like I was flying on a cloud in the middle of the night sky. The flash lights made it look like there were thousands of stars in the hut.

His hands went to my pants and started to unbutton them, slowly he started to slide them down my legs, while kissing my navel, the skin just at the top of my panties, the inside of my thighs, my knees. ~ My whole body was trembling.

I really wanted to touch him, but the way he touched me, made my body disobey my brain, I couldn´t move.

His warm hands slid up the inside of my legs and lightly touched my panties, while kissing my stomach and my breasts. I wanted to touch him, to feel him inside of me, but I still was to curious to see what he was planning to do to me, so I just enjoyed his touch and kisses.

He kissed my lips and I opened my eyes. He´s cheeks were all flushed and I could see the lust in his eyes, it made me want him so bad. He started to take of his t-shirt, while he looked me straight in the eyes, with a huge grin on his face. He made me feel all hot, and kinda sexy too, haha! His body was amazing, he was tanned, muscular in the nice way, not like some body-builder type, he had the cutest case of sex hair and his eyes were sparkling because of the stars in the sealing. My eyes were wondering around his beautiful body, while he undressed. I could see the bulges in his briefs and I could see he liked, that I could see his lust.

He bend down and kissed me, his tongue circled around mine and he took of my bra.

His fingers caressed my nipples, they got all hard and I could feel my body wanting more. His lips found them and he started to kiss and lick them. My body arched off the ground.

I love the way he makes my body feel.

He calmly took off my panties, while starting to kiss my wet sex. "OMG, you are so wet." He panted.

"I want to feel you, I really need you." I whispered.

"I know honey, I really want you too."

He started to kiss and lick my clit and his fingers found my entrance, he slowly started to push his finger inside of me. His finger pumping inside of me, his tongue and breath making me see stars and hearing music that wasn´t even there. It felt like beeing in heaven.

He slowly slid on top of me, kissing, licking my body, on his way up to my mouth. "I love you." He whispered while entering me.

Our bodies felt like they where made for each other, we moved as in synchronization, every part of us fit together. He belonged to me, as I belonged to him.

I could feel my body clenching hard onto him, I was almost there, and so was he. Our movements became faster, hotter. We both panted heavily. We came simultaneously, calling each others names.

"I love you too, Rob. I love you so much."


	10. Happy

I felt like my whole body was trembling. I´ve never made love to anyone like this. Rob made me feel like I was in heaven.

"Hmmmm. . . This is heaven." Rob whispered in my ear.

"I want to stay here with you, the rest of our lives. I that ok?" Rob giggled, it sounded so sweet. I could hear he was just as happy as me.

"Sure I would live on coconuts and love the rest of my life with you" OMG, I just told him I loved him in the most lame way.

I turned around and took his face in my hands, "Rob".

"Yes" he smiled at me.

I looked into his beautiful sparkling eyes "I love you"

"He hugged me even tighter, "I love you too."

We ended up making love to each other, one more time. And it was slow, hot and sensual. I loved this man.

Afterwards we reluctantly got dressed a little bit. I had his shirt on and my underwear and Rob his jeans. We walked out side and brought the basket, a blanket and Robs guitar.

Rob started playing some tunes for me and sang a little too. My heart was about to burst. His voice was the most beautiful, heartbreakingly sweet voice I´ve ever heard live. He was a great songwriter, I loved the lyrics.

I couldn´t help myself. I started to cry a little. Rob immediately put his guitar aside and took me in his arms.

"Why are you crying love?"

"Sorry, I giggled a little. You just have the most amazing voice."

Rob laughed, "You are so sweet. Thank you, but I have a feeling something else is bothering you. What´s up?"

Amazing. How could he know that? He´d only known me for such a short while. Normally only my mother could see into my heart like that.

"I´m gonna be fine. I just thought about you going to go home tomorrow." I could feel my voice tremble a little and a small pout coming up. OMG I´m such a kid. I thought to myself.

Rob hugged me tighter. I could feel him sigh silently.

"I wanted to talk to you about that. How long was it you guys were staying here, I mean you and your family?"

"Were going to be hear at least 1 more week. Non of us need to go home right now. No work or stuff planned. Why?" He made me all nervous now.

"Well I know it´s a bit rude, but I was thinking about staying here a bit longer. Do you think your parents would mind?"

I threw myself at him and hugged and kissed him. "I don´t care if they mind, but I don´t think they would." I kissed his face, his neck and his chest. I laughed at my own reaction, and so did Rob. I stopped.

"But where are you gonna stay. Do you think the hotel has a room for you for all next week?"

"Well that´s an other subject. They don´t have a free room. So I was thinking. I could stay either here or get myself a tent and sleep on the beach at your house."

"No your not. Rob come on. We have a spare room at the house. You can stay there. I´m sure nobody would mind."

" Are you sure?" Rob smiled at me. "Don´t you think your family would think it was strange, to have some random guy staying at their house for a whole week. They´ve only met me twice."

"Honestly, I don´t think so. My family is very open and I think they can see I like you, so they wouldn´t want me to sit and pout for the next week." I giggled.

"So you LIKE me now. What happened to the love thing?" Rob teased me and started to tickle me.

He´s hands slid under the t-shirt. His warm hands made my body arch into him. He took of my shirt and started to kiss my stomach. His warm lips made me quiver. He took me bridal style in his arms and stood up, his lips never left my mine. He walked us into the water.

The water was so nice. Warm and cooling at the same time.

It was so funny that Rob, with only a few touches, could make my body hot and wanting.

His hands felt like feathers. I could feel my core become wet and hot. He didn´t even touch me in that way; he only kissed me and nippled on my neck and earlope. I was becoming a sex addict I thought to myself. And could help to laugh at myself, in my head.

I could feel his pants buckle a little too. Well good stuff, hmmmm! He wants me too.

My hand wandered down his body. I wanted to feel him. Good thing I was such a good swimmer. It was a little hard to stay both close to him, stay afloat, kiss him and try to open his jeans at the same time. Rob took us a little close to the beach. So he wouldn´t have to be an acrobat like me. Now I could go further with my plan. I slid of his jeans and took him in my hand. He took a deep breath and mumbled. "Oh Kris..."

I started to kiss his neck, bit his earlobes. My hand was working magic I think. His breath became heavier be the second.

"Kris take a little break, or I´m not gonna last 2 more minutes." Rob panted.

"No way I whispered. This time it´s my turn." I stuck out my tongue and licked his lips. Then I slid into the water and took him into my mouth. Good thing was now I could stand and I was really good at holding my breath.

I could feel him grabbing a hold in my hair. He really liked it. I almost giggled. But I guess that would be a bad idea.

I could feel he was close. I grabbed his ass and he came hard into my mouth, I sucked in and I could feel his back arch. I did the same 3 more times and I exploded in my mouth. Even though I was under water I could hear him scream my name.

When I silently came up, he took me into his arms and I was amazed. His eyes was sparkling even more than before. He smiled at me.

"Kristen, that was the most amazing thing I´ve ever felt."

"Yeah I could feel you liked it" I giggled.

He kissed me with an untamed passion. "I think now it´s my turn." I smirked.

My body burst into flames.

He took me into his arms and took me to the beach. We were rolling around making out, half in the water, half on the beach.

Robs hands felt like they were magical. My whole body was screaming for him.

His fingers massaged my clit and he had two fingers pumping inside me. I was panting so hard, I felt like I was about to pass out.

Suddenly his mouth was there too. He started to lick me.

The sensation of his tongue, his fingers inside me, the waves crashing onto us (and into me) made my body feel like floating.

When the next wave came, my flaming body arched onto his fingers. I screamed out his name.  
It was a surreal moment. I opened my eyes. I saw palm trees, parrots flying over us, the warm water tickling me, my body exploding and all in a sensation of pink and light blue colours. Robs tongue was still there, he took in one more finger. He found my g-spot and although I didn´t think my body could take more, my orgasme trippled. I´m not sure I screamed or what I did. The whole world stood still.


	11. Bliss

The world stood still...

The only thing I could hear was me breathing, my heart was beating frantically and all I could think was "This is pure bliss."

As if Rob could hear my inner monologue, he snuggled up to me, kissed the top of my head and whispered, "Kristen, I love you."

...

Mmmmmmmmm, this felt so soft and cuddly. I felt like laying on a cloud.  
Suddenly I remembered where I was a second ago. I should be laying on the beach with my feet in the water. That shouldn´t feel like this. My eyes snapped open and I sat up abruptly. Where was I, where was Rob?

I was trying to make sense of it all.

Rob was stirring next to me, mumbling in his sleep. We were inside the little romantic hut. Everything was fine. I must have fell asleep after our mind blowing lovemaking at the beach. Rob must have carried me inside. How embarrassing...

Rob looked so cute. All snuggled up in a blanket, his hair sticking out everywhere and he had the face on an angel, all happy and full smiling lips. Those lips looked so soft, inviting, kissable.  
I couldn´t help myself. I silently snuggled under his blanket and started kissing his forehead, nose and those luscious lips with feathery, light kisses. I could feel him relax even more, but he was still sleeping. I wanted him to sleep, he must have been just as tired as me, and he never had a chance to sleep the night before. But keeping my lips and hands off of him was almost impossible.

I think I dosed off a bit, but woke up hearing Rob whispering. I couldn´t make out what he was saying, but I could hear him moaning. He made me smile. I hope it was me he was dreaming about. It looked like a hot dream. He moaned out"Oh, Kristen, yes, oh you drive me crazy."  
That was it, I had to do something. He had made my dream come true. I wanted to do the same for him. But I still had no idea what he was dreaming. I wondered if he would like it, if I woke him up fulfilling his dream.  
But what the h..., I could just go with it and explore.

I let my hands and fingers slowly caress his chest, licking his nibbles. His breath got more laboured and I could feel his body respond to my touches. But he was still sleeping.  
I felt bolder and let my hands slowly go further south and started caressing his member with my fingertips, it was already very engorged and it looked and felt like it needed some love. Rob started to moan louder now and his pelvis started to move. I licked my hand and took him in my hand and started stroking him carefully.

It was mind blowingly hot hearing him pant. His face looked like he was in heaven and I could feel my body was dying to have him take me. My other hand found my, by now, very wet core and started stroking myself. I needed him and wanted him so bad.

I very carefully took of our blanket and crawled on top of him. Very slowly I took his member and slid on to him. His facial expression changed, he looked like he was about to wake up. I started to ride him ever so slowly and felt his hands slide up my legs and his eyes open. His face lit up in a breathtaking sensual,  
naughty smile.

"This is the best way I´ve EVER been woken up" he whispered panting.

"I hope it´s not the last time" I whispered back. "You got me all worked up. It must have been a very good dream you had there."

"I was dreaming about you" Rob said. "I was making love to you"

"I know. You where moaning my name"

I kept riding him slowly and sensually and I could feel both of us wanting this intimate moment to last for ever.  
We made love for hours. And every time we came we chanted our never dying love for each other.

We fell asleep and woke up when daylight was fading.

Rob got up and walked outside to start the bonfire, as he had promised me.  
Nothing was sexier , than seeing him go all caveman and walking around naked starting a fire.  
I gathered some of the blankets and made a little cosy bed for us, next to the fire and found some food and drinks for us in the huge basket Rob had brought.

It was very romantic and cosy sitting by the fire, cuddling and talking about our lives, friends and family. Rob even, reluctantly, told me some embarrassing stories from his childhood, as he had promised.

The sky was filled with stars by now and we got a very sweet surprise visit by some dolphins. I´ve never felt so blissful.

I only had a few important issues on my mind, I knew I had to tell Rob. And I really hoped it wouldn´t freak him out. But I had no idea if this was the time or place to tell him. I would hate myself forever, if me telling him this would ruin this perfect night. I tried to push the thought away, but Rob kept circling the subject and I knew I had to tell him. Rather sooner that later.

"Kristen, what´s up? You look like you´re a thousand miles away. Come back." Rob looked worried. "What´s on your mind love? Did I say something wrong?"

I knew I had to get this over with.

"Rob. I have this thing. I need to tell you about it. But I´m not sure how you´ll take this"

Rob looked utterly worried and scared. I slowly sat up in front of him. I wanted to see his eyes, while I told him this. I wanted to see his true feelings.

"Kristen, you scare me a bit here. What´s up?"

"Rob, have you ever thought about the night we met. You said, you felt like you had seen me before." Rob nodded.  
"You might have. You see, back home I have a job, that gives me a lot of exposure. And I think that´s why you felt like you´ve seen me before."  
I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves.

"What kind of job?" Rob asked curiously.

"I´m an actress" I said scared of his reaction.

"Like in theatre, tv or Movies?"

"I´ve been in a few Movies. And I´m guessing that´s why you felt like you´ve seen me before."

"Love, I can´t say I´ve seen you in any Movies. Not that I remember. But does it matter?"

I sighed out loud and Rob looked really scared by now. "No, I guess it doesn´t." I said with a little smile.

I had to touch him, to make him relax a little and scooted closer and straddled him. His hands immediately went to my hips and hugged me closely.

"I have one more thing I need to talk to you about. It´s really important to me, that I tell you. But I don´t want to freak you out or make an idiot of myself."

Rob kissed my neck, just below my ear and whispered, "I promise I´m not gonna make you feel like an idiot ever. Just tell me, love."

I sat up a little bit, took his face into my hands and took a deep breath and started telling him about my dreams.

_'For a little over a year now, I´ve been having dreams. Dreams about you. Well, let´s say I could feel it was you. I have never been able to see you, the whole you. I could only remember your warm hands, and I could ALWAYS remember your green eyes.  
The dreams are in different locations, different scenarios and there are different people in each of them. But they always turn out the same way.  
I am at a place, I hear you sing the song, I heard you sing the other night. We meet and it´s always very romantic, sweet and intense and erhmmmm...'_

Rob looked at me very intently and nodded his head to make me go on. He made me feel a bit more confident and thought, well we´ve shared so much these last few days, this doesn´t have to be hard. And I took a deep breath and started telling him about the other part of my dream.

_' We always end up falling head over heals in love with each other at first sight. You always make me feel warm, safe, loved and *giggle* wanting. We end up making love on the beach and it´s always the same ending.'_

Rob looked at me with a little naughty smirk.

"What do you mean, it´s always the same ending? You can´t stop there."

I smacked his shoulder a couldn´t stop this little girly giggle. (so not me, to giggle like that)  
"Rob, I can´t believe I just told you about my dream and you say that. I´ve NEVER told anyone about my dream. I felt so stupid and girly."

Rob hugged me closely and kissed me with more passion then ever before. He caught me by surprise.

"Love, I think it´s the sexiest, sweetest, most amazing dream I´ve ever heard about. I´m happy you told me about it. Don´t ever feel embarrassed to tell me anything, ok?"

"I just feel a bit silly. To me these dreams have been very personal, secret and I´ve loved every single one of them. They made me cry from time to time"  
_Rob hugged me closer, when I said that. But didn´t stop me from telling him my feelings.  
_"I´ve been sad some nights, when I woke up, because I was feeling like my brain was playing with my emotions. I never thought I was going to meet you for real, and it felt like a punishment, to dream those dreams and know it would never come true. To meet you, my love, my lover, my soulmate."

The night I heard you. I was on the terrasse at the hotel, I heard your voice. I ran like a crazy person, to try to find you, I even knocked over chairs and little old ladies. I must have looked so stupid. The second I saw you, it felt like everything in the universe fell into place, to make my dream come true. I was so scared, exhilarated and happy.  
I´m so lucky I found you. But it scares me to death, to think about having to let you go in a few short days. _A single tear falls traitorous from my eye. _

Robs eyes was filled with tears too. But he looked so happy. He looked like I´ve just given him the biggest gift in the whole world.

"Kristen. Please listen carefully to what I have to say right now, ok!" I nodded silently.

My parents told me a few years ago, about how they met.  
They met in the middle of the street on a normal day. They saw each other on their way home from work. They spotted each other from across the street. Their eyes locked and my dad always said "It felt like the world stood still, the only thing existing right then and there was the two of us. Your mum looked like she was surrounded by sparkling stars and I knew at the second, that she was the only woman I could ever love"  
The moment I saw you at the bar in the hotel last night, I felt the same. I always joked about my dad being a hopeless romantic and that his story was just a sweet way to tell their story. But I saw your beautiful sparkling eyes, your flustered red adorable cheeks and your sexy tiny body and knew this was it. You were the one.  
Kristen, your dream is just the way your mind was preparing you for us meeting. Your beautiful..kiss..smart...kiss..sexy...kiss...brilliant...kiss...naughty mind. I love you Kristen, I know we´re moving fast and it´s kind of scary, for me too. But we are meant to be and I´m never letting you go. We will find a way to be together.

I could stop kissing him back, tears were streaming down my face. I felt so loved, safe and happy. His touch was always so warm and safe I could stay in his arms forever and not do anything else and be utterly happy.

Rob whispered"Kristen, you still owe me the end of the dream. What did we end up doing every time in your dream?

I laughed so loud, I think I scared him a bit. I threw him back onto the blankets. "I´m gonna tell you, but you have to stay totally still and not touch me, say a thing or move." And he nodded with a naughty little smirk playing on his lips.

I´m gonna tell you about one of the dreams I had. I started playing with his nibbles haphazardly, getting a little moan from him. I winked at him and started telling my dream explicitly.

_I was walking down this little path next to the most beautiful beach I´ve ever seen. The night was beautiful, the sky was filled with stars and the bay was lit up by the full moon. I wore this very short, but beautiful black lace summer dress, I was coming home from a wonderful party and was happy and decided to go into this little tavern to have a drink. __The tavern was full of happy people dancing slowly, to this beautiful sensual song, played by a young woman on this tiny little stage at the end of the room. I ordered a drink and sat on a stool in the back of the bar. I was really enjoying sitting there watching all the beautiful people around me having fun and being in love._

_The song ended and a Spanish looking, older man got up an stage and thanked the woman and announced the next act. And there you came. You got up on stage, started playing my song. I got up from the chair and walked through all the dancing couples. You looked at me all the while I walked towards you and you had this breathtaking smile on your lips. It felt like you sang directly and only for me._

_When the song ended you got up, walked towards me and we walked hand in hand out of the tavern. We never said a word. We just kept walking and ended up on the beach far away from the tavern._

_We sat down on a blanket on the beach and kissed me_ _very sensually and loving._

We kissed for a long time and you started taking off my dress and your clothes.

Robs face was red and flustered and he was starting to pant in shallow breaths. And I started kissing his body from the top of his head to right above his pelvic area. But kept talking.

_You got us to lay down on the blanket and you kissed me all over my body, making me a quivering mess. Your warm hands was exploring my body and slowly entered my body with just one finger. Touching my inner walls with such slow movements and sensuality, that I couldn´t move, think or talk. You started licking me and sucking my clit, while bringing me to a high I´ve never experienced. While licking and sucking me, you started humming my song and touched my G-spot and made me come so hard, I saw stars, rainbows and unicorns_.

I started stroking him and he moaned so loud you would have thought, he was about to come. But I kept stroking him slowly and sensually.

_Then you slowly entered me, bringing my feet to your shoulders and sliding your knees under me, so you could enter me as deep as possible and you made mindblowing hard, fast, loud love to me. We both climaxed so hard, while screaming out each others names._

Before I could think, Rob grabbed me, threw me down on the blanket, looked me deep in the eyes and penetrated me fast and rough. He did what I had just told about in my dreams and it exhilarated me and made me gasp for air. He pounded into me and made me scream of ecstasy. He hit all the right places all in the same time and I could take much more. My body came so hard I screamed out his name.

Rob was slowly caressing and kissing my breasts, while I came down from my orgasm. He looked at me with a very naughty wink and flipped me over, and whispered in my ear.

"I´m not done with you yet"

And slowly entered me from behind. I gasped. We´d never done it like this. Oh, to be honest, I´ve never tried it that way before and it both scared me and felt oh so amazing. He touched all the right spots. It felt amazing and although I´ve just had the most amazing orgasm of all time, I was already ready for an other round.

He could feel me getting worked up, I was panting hard and I could feel he was right there with me. We were pounding so hard, our bodies was making the most sensual sexy noises. I was so wet and the friction made me see stars. I was there on all four and I could see his strong lean legs between mine from behind. The moans from him made me even hornier and I couldn´t help grabbing him from below me and massaging his balls. He made this groan that vibrated through both our bodies and he slammed so hard in to me once..twice and there it was, we both screamed out our orgasms...


End file.
